


Indoor Voice

by emothy



Category: VIXX
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://alesserrain.livejournal.com/1820.html">VIXX Three Sentence Ficathon</a> (Round Two) prompt:<br/><i>Leo/any vixx member: Taekwoon is always so quiet, except it turns out in bed he's not</i><br/>For anonymous!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indoor Voice

"Leo is a very quiet person, huh?" The interviewer asks the group, winning the award for worst-timed, most-obvious, never-needed-to-be-asked, but now that it has we actually have to _lie_ about it question ever. 

N keeps his perfect composure, blinking slowly as if he's simply opening up the forum to allow one of the younger members a chance to answer this one, while Hyuk outright glances above his head as though he's seen a butterfly there and it's _fascinating_ , and there isn't an amused smirk fighting to spread across his face at all. 

"Yes!" Ravi splutters, right as Hongbin says diplomatically, "it depends on the circumstances," and then Ken has to follow that comment up with a, "because he has a bit of a temper sometimes!" 

Not because any of them heard Taekwoon in bed with a fellow member last night, screaming and moaning their name loud enough to rattle the walls; no, outright _singing_ it, really.

It's the most any of them had ever heard him say in the space of an hour. It would be bad to discourage that, right?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Indoor Voice (The Night Before)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315209) by [emothy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy)




End file.
